Network operators/carriers have the will and the resources to fix the wireless network overload problem. However, the increased availability of applications only makes network congestion worse with constant signaling from the application to the application stores and/or websites.
In mobile or wireless networks, specifically, where access to the data channel is negotiated with each request after the radio has transitioned to the idle state, not only floods the network with requests potentially blocking other devices from network access (the control channel has limited bandwidth) but also holding the radio on for longer periods of time for data that is providing no useful value. This results in excess data transfer and shortening the already problematic battery life of mobile devices such as super phones, smartphones, tablets, laptops, and other wireless devices/clients.
As WiFi networks and services become more ubiquitous and accessible, in particular, accessible in both indoor and outdoor environments, integration and utilization by mobile devices is becoming a mechanism through which network operators can alleviate mobile traffic load when a secure and seamless experience for users can be provided. In some instances, LAN based networks such as WiFi networks and services can also be used as a mechanism to enhance mobile device performance when used in conjunction with cellular networks and connections.